1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a electrical connector, and more particularly to the electrical connector having low-profile housing so as to reduce the profile of the socket connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of conventional electrical connectors for use with electronic packages are well known to the skilled in the art. The electronic packages are classified as ball grid array packages, pin grid array packages, and land grid array packages in view of the interface of the electronic packages, i.e. pin legs or conductive pads of the electronic packages. The electrical connector for attaching ball grid array package can refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,710; the electrical connector for attaching pin grid array package can be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,613; and the electrical connector for attaching land grid array package can be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai et al. on Feb. 26, 2006 discloses an electrical connector having an insulative housing having a top surface for receiving a land grid array package. The insulative housing is made with plastic material and includes a contact carrier having a plurality of contacts and four sidewalls integrally extending upwardly from the contact carrier to restrain the package. A cover member is pivotally mounted on a first end of the insulative housing. The cover member is pivotal between an open position and a closed position where the cover member presses the land grid array package toward the top surface of the insulative housing so that the land grid array package electrically connects to the contacts. A lever is pivotally mounted on a second end of the insulative housing. The lever has a locking portion for locking the cover member in the closed position. A metallic reinforcing plate is positioned on a bottom surface of the housing. The metallic reinforcing plate extends between the first end and the second end of the insulative housing.
However, the electrical connector said above is not meet the trend of low profile and miniaturization. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,932 issued to Fan et al. on May 31, 2011 discloses a low profile electrical connector with a contact carrier with a plurality of contacts and a frame surrounding the contact carrier. The contact carrier is made with PCB (printed circuit board) material with a low profile. But Fan fails to disclose how to link the contact carrier and the frame. If the frame can move with regard to the contact carrier, the package will not have a fine connection with the contacts.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is needed.